


Danganronpa V3 is not created out of Spite

by Belneptune



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Analysis, Canon Compliant, Character Analysis, Gen, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, No Plot/Plotless, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belneptune/pseuds/Belneptune
Summary: This is a serious game analysis, meant to break the rumor that V3 was created just to piss DR fans of.I hope you enjoy!Putitng some ship tags just to give it reach.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	Danganronpa V3 is not created out of Spite

So, I've been continuously thinking about how the fandom blindly believes Danganronpa V3 was created out of spite. At first, I believed it too - it seemed plausible, and it matched my mixed feelings about the game before actually playing it. (I had watched a gameplay, only) 

But then, I did play it, and I came to the conclusion that many parts of this thinking is absolutely wrong. 

_First of all_ \- The characters in V3 make much more logical sense inside the story and they were built in a way that each one has an actual impact in the story and gets directly influenced by it, diferently from the other games: for exemple, there is no such thing as a character like Yasuhiro or Mahiru that never actually get character development (even though they're not bad characters themselves).   
All characters have a role, and fullfill it. Even characters that usually look like background ones, like Himiko and Gonta, had important parts and important moments (Himiko mainly, with a character development that honeslty is one of the best well built between the female characters in the entire franchise).   
The anti-heros, Kokichi and Angie, have AMAZINGLY WELL-BUILT antagonisms and it is much more interesting how they made Kaede's and Shuichi's biggest supports (those being Shuichi and then Kaito/Maki) actually have a lot of flaws and not necessarily be perceived as absolute good, as did with Chiaki, the flawless gamer girl. Kodaka said before that he writes each character to be the protagonist of their own story and in V3, this is much more evident as a reality.

 _Second of all-_ V3 is surprising. And yes, that's something that's worth highlighting. In a series such as DR, where the class trials have specific set ups and where the universe is limited to Hope's Peak, it was almost certain that it would be very predictible. Yeah, there are predictible aspects for sure (mainly class trial 3), but no one can tell me they actually thought Rantaro would be the first victim, or that Kaede would be the first killer. If it was a good decision to kill Kaede, well, not exactly, but it is comprehensible. Kaede had very strong protagonism, it makes sense for the mastermind to incriminate her. Of course, all of this was founded on the fact they wanted to give Shuichi the spotlight, but they did make it in a way it wasn't _just because_ Shuichi needed development, like it was when Peko died on sdr2. Not that it makes it right, but then again, this is not my objective right now.   
Chapter 5 is surely a masterpiece, also. It is the boiling point of Kokichi's antagonistic personality and Kaito's unhealthy hero complex, and it is worked in a very good way. The case was one of the most well builts (if not the best one) of the entire franchise, and everything about it makes it work incredibly well. After the disappointment class trial 4 is, ct5 is such a wonderful recover. 

_And about the ending itself_ \- I have MANY thoughts about this. First of all: I sometimes feel like no one actually played it, just read the spoiler somewhere. Which is fine, but if you are doing so, then don't say it is a shitty ending.   
Let's start with Tsumugi. People may overlook her, but she is the only mastermind (that we can actually see) that had to deal with the participants and interact with them without being found out. Junko was hiding the entire time, Izuru was "sleeping" inside of Hajime, so they didn't have to hide their identity, and she does it very well. Yes, she broke the rules, but she is still a very good mastermind, not to mention that she was literally only doing her job by masterminding.   
Now, about the "we're all fiction": Why does everybody gets so pissed by it? I mean, it's a game, so it's fictional anyways. It just made Hope's Peak a fiction inside a fiction, nothing _actually_ changes. That is _if it actually is fiction_ , many seem to stay oblivious about how ambiguous that ending really is.   
Not only that, but if you stop and think, isn't that much better than all the "Ultimate Hunt" story? It is just so similar to the other games: "you all have been selected to save human race, but Junko Enoshima took over and make you kill each other!" ... Haven't we heard this before? Why so eager to hear it again? Let's face it, the Hope's Peak Academy universe was limited already, everything would have to eventually link to Makoto, Hajime and Junko Enoshima, if they stayed on that. We just received confirmation that Danganronpa is not considered a complete series by the own creator, and trully, V3 opens many more possibilities than before. If they should continue it or not, it is another discussion that honeslty is just based on opinions and that's not exactly what I am here for.   
I understand that many were pissed off by the fact that there was seemingly no chance to save the ones who died on V3, but that just shows how people loved those characters!

 _V3 is much more realistic than the other 2 games_ \- And that is for many reasons. Not only for what I said before, about the way characters have actuall impact on plot line, but also the trauma portrayal is much more realistic. Not only Shuichi's, but also Himiko's after Tenko's death and the survivors' in chapter 6. Also, the fact that characters that look important die right at the beginning. On sdr1 and 2, the most disposable characters always died first (the only ones up for debate here are Sayaka and Chihiro) and the most important ones at the end. But well, I suppose it was important to be like that, since only the same 4 people contributed on the class trials for both previous games, huh? That's a nice thing too: everyone helps the class trial to progress, and yes, this includes Gonta, the """"""stupid"""""" (no one that knows entomology is stupid, come on) necessary for chap 3 (you need to consent with him at some point). 

And the game itself: I don't know what else people need to be convinced that the developers _wanted_ to make this game, if not the Ultimate Development Plan. The concept that this game was created out of hatred could make sense ( _maybe_ , if force it a lot) if it wasn't for it. UDP is just too big to be considered a feature just to make money of. It is the biggest fanservice I've ever seen (in a good way). Characters that never would be able to interact do and some character's backstories (from V3 mainly) get much more explained from it. The fact that you can main every single character, including Izuru and Mukuro, makes it even harder to believe it would be there for nothing else than pleasing fans and developing characters they didn't have a chance to before. 

  
Yes, the ending is meant to provoke you. To make you frustraded (if you fall for the mastermind's trap, that is). It is built to bring awareness about how fanatism can be toxic. Why is this a bad twist at all?

You can say you don't like it but that's different from saying is a shitty finale. Maybe it is a bad _franchise ender_ , (sincerily, that's up for debate) but seeing that is very much probable now that it isn't the end (I also don't know from where people concluded it was, really), V3 is actually a very good franchise turner. If Danganronpa is going to continue, better be with new possibilities instead of keeping on the same old Makoto vs Junko trope. Is a good one, but it got old. 

If you read this until here, platonic smooth on your cheek! 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God, I really should go outside touch some grass.


End file.
